1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus measuring an object based on image data acquired by imaging an object and a measuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscope apparatuses are used for observation or inspection of internal damage or corrosion of boilers, turbines, engines, pipes, and the like. An endoscope apparatus having functions of projecting a striped pattern onto an object, taking an object image including the striped pattern with an endoscope, and performing a measurement using a phase shift method is known.
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0225333 discloses an endoscope apparatus performing a measurement using the above-mentioned phase shift method.